Crimson
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Oneshot. AU: A long, low howl pierces through the torrent. Fuji feels his skin crawl. The howl surely comes from a beast, but it holds pain and anger and desolation. The howl sounds like a cry, a man’s plea to the shining moon.


Title:** Crimson**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji (very heavy friendship?)  
Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Angst  
Warning: AU, shounen ai  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Konomi-sensei sure had them get married in 365, didn't he?

**A/N: **No. I still can't believe ffnet deleted _Remembrance_. Loose references from _Little Red Riding Hood_ and Carter's retelling of the said fairy tale: _The Company of Wolves_. (I miss literature classes! flails) Oh. And I'm not yet dead. Just trying to gain momentum in studying. I hope this fic is okay.

_You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. – The Little Prince,__ by Antoine De Saint-Exupéry_

Yumiko always says that red protects. It wards off spirits, both haunted and haunting. Red shields like a pentagram for it is fire and strength and energy and power. Fuji, however, thinks otherwise; he knows that his sister has good foresight, but he doesn't believe in the supernatural. More than that, though, he refuses to understand why he has to wear the red cloak. The cloak belongs to his sister and does not suit a male like him. He mostly wonders if such a flimsy piece of clothing can protect.

But Fuji has very little choice. Yumiko suffers monthly pains, the kind that Fuji is old enough to understand and sensible enough to keep mum about. Yuuta often volunteers to go and wear the scarlet hood, but Fuji readily dismisses his brother. Fuji simply will not allow Yuuta to go meandering in the woods, especially not when night veils over the earth, especially not when angry thunders roll.

In the end, Fuji submits to the errand. He secures a dagger in the basket of food, medicine and wine before he sets off toward the thicket of trees. He isn't superstitious by nature, but out of respect for his mother and his sister, he wears Yumiko's capuchin. It should keep spirits at bay. The blade should slit through any predator's throat.

When the sky grumbles like a furious tiger, Fuji picks up speed. But he stops momentarily, forgets the threat of rain and stares at the bushes and trees. One of the shrubs rustles and Fuji's fingers crawl to the dagger's hilt. He doesn't hide, but he doesn't make a noise. Wild animals are sensitive to sounds. Wild animals are attracted to crimson. He doesn't wish to be a wild animal's dinner.

The shrubs hiss and crackle. Fuji's eyes widen. But his fingers eventually relax and he lets go of the dagger. A figure of a boy emerges from the tangle of twigs and sparse leaves. The boy doesn't take a look back and follows the trail several yards ahead of Fuji. Fuji coughs and says a polite "Excuse me". But perhaps the stranger cannot hear him because the stranger neither turns nor pauses. Fuji only watches silently for he hardly comes across company. He could sense determination and purpose in the stranger's dignified form.

Fuji finds that he is somewhat disappointed when the road forks into a Y. The stranger takes the left while Fuji later on follows the route on the right. The boy becomes a striding shadow in the growing darkness and disappears soon after.

The cabin at the end of the forest is solitary, good for someone in recluse. Fuji knocks on its door and enters to find Grandmother. She sits by the fire and raises her head slowly. Fuji's smile broadens in both sympathy and affection. Grandmother smiles back, albeit weakly, and pats on the seat beside her. Fuji nods and takes Grandmother's frail hands. He touches them gently for he fears that the bones would snap. Grandmother's face has more lines. Grandmother's skin is almost translucent. Grandmother begins to tell stories about old friends and relatives, dead ones especially. Yumiko says that once an old person talks about dead people, the old person's soul must be seeking reunion.

Grandmother talks about an elder sister and Fuji tries not to sink into stupor. Rain falls all of a sudden, ardent and deafening against the roof. A long, low howl pierces through the torrent. Fuji feels his skin crawl. The howl surely comes from a beast, but it holds pain and anger and desolation. The howl sounds like a cry, a man's plea to the shining moon.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The cold causes Grandmother's fever to rise. Fuji's Mother sends him back to the other side of the forest and Fuji half-wishes that Yumiko's pains would just go. Then again, Fuji considers and decides to take this chance to say goodbye to Grandmother. He trudges down the muddy terrain. He wonders too much about Grandmother, he doesn't notice Yumiko's cloak slip from his shoulders. He hears a crunching footstep, thinks that it is his own and continues to walk.

"Pardon me."

Fuji cranes his neck. He conceals surprise with a polite smile and says, "Yes?"

"Is this yours?"

Fuji's eyes widen. The deep, ringing tone is oddly familiar though Fuji knows he has never heard it before. "No. It belongs to my sister. But I'll take it, yes."

The crimson is smeared with brown, like blood and soil combined. The stranger hands the hood and says, "You can wash it in a nearby stream."

Before Fuji could utter his "Thanks" the stranger goes and walks steadily ahead. Fuji smiles and he calls out an "Excuse me." This time, he makes sure to be heard. He does not know where to place the voice. But he knows where to place the figure, the determination, the purpose.

"Excuse me," Fuji almost yells.

"Don't stir the attention of night animals." The stranger says but he doesn't turn. He slows down, however, as if he expects Fuji to follow.

"Do you live in this area?" Fuji asks. He catches up, the bottle of brandy in his basket clinks against the porcelain of food.

The other boy studies Fuji. "You shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Do you live in this area?" Fuji persists.

The stranger takes a step forward. "Yes." He submits.

"My name is Fuji Syusuke," Fuji says. He flashes a friendly smile and holds out his hand. The stranger looks decidedly pale against the setting sun. But Fuji knows a handsome face when he sees one.

Unease mars the stranger's face. "Giving your name gives your soul's story." He warns.

"Yes." Fuji remembers Yumiko's stories. A birthday is a story of life. A name is a story of the soul.

Uncertainty replaces unease. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu." But he doesn't take Fuji's hand.

Fuji raises his hand and shrugs. Then, he continues walking by Tezuka's side. They trudge in silence until they reach the forking trail. "This'll be my way," says Fuji. He points to the right and to the clearing that leads to Grandmother's cabin.

Tezuka does not show where he is going. He nods and sets away.

Fuji finds Tezuka quiet and peculiar. But he doesn't have time to dwell on this as he reaches Grandmother. She rolls and thrashes in bed. Her body flames with fever. Fuji quickly comes to her aid. He brushes her forehead, her limbs with a towel and cold water. All the while, he prays that Grandmother suffers only a mild stroke, nothing more.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Fuji no longer detests wearing the red cloak. But he hopes that Yumiko can get up from bed soon. Yumiko almost always knows what to do. The next day, Fuji brings Mother with him as well as a local doctor to help. The doctor listens to Grandmother's heartbeat. But he says "Sorry". He says "Nothing more can be done." Grandmother's health cannot be regained.

After Yumiko's pains, Fuji and Yumiko alternate in visiting Grandmother. Yuuta is never allowed to go alone, but he sometimes comes with Fuji or with Yumiko to listen to Grandmother's slurry attempts to tell stories of old.

Every time Fuji crosses the forest alone, Tezuka appears from among the trees and walks with Fuji. Tezuka rarely talks. Tezuka rarely lingers. They always separate when the road splits. But Fuji finds himself less sad to find Grandmother suffering.

Before the night of the full moon, Fuji asks Tezuka to go visit Grandmother, too. Tezuka asks "Why?" but Fuji drags him on. Tezuka watches Grandmother with narrowed eyes. His pupils turn into slits behind his spectacles. But Fuji doesn't see this. He is too worried by Grandmother who can now hardly move.

The next night, the moon shines on its fullest. Yumiko suffers another pain. Tezuka doesn't appear. Fuji visits his Grandmother. Grandmother is dead.

Fuji gets out of the cabin to breathe, to cry, to yell. But he raises his head. He hears the twigs and branches rattle. He walks forward and shudders in the cold. Winter is near and he realizes that Grandmother will definitely be unable to go through it. He wipes his tears and goes on to inspect. Then, his jaws drop. Words fail him.

He meets Tezuka's brown eyes. In a flash, he sees deep into the narrow slits of a carnivore's golden eyes. Tezuka lets out a yell of pain and terror. Then, he crouches on the ground. Tezuka lets out a hungry growl. After a second, Tezuka ebbs away. In his stead lurks a growling creature, baring its teeth, howling to the moon.

Fuji is not fully numbed. He clears his head and comprehends what is happening. He watches the creature gnarl furiously at him. He sees the dark brown mane glint against the light and he knows that the creature is still Tezuka. He approaches. He holds out his hand. But, as always, Tezuka doesn't take it. Tezuka snarls twice. Fuji immediately understands. Tezuka feeds on meat. Tezuka can eat him alive and whole. Fuji draws back and sets off in half a run.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Fuji wakes up the next morning and feels a chill up his spine. He hasn't gone back inside Grandmother's cabin. He doesn't wish to see her body. He blinks and rubs his eyes and remembers. He tries to diminish the wolf into his nightmares, but the howls echo torturously in his ears.

The sun is not yet up. Fuji gets a slice of ham from Grandmother's kitchen and takes a brisk walk to the forest. On his way, he picks up pieces of clothes, a pair of trousers, a crumpled shirt. He finds Tezuka, stark naked, lying against a tree. Where Tezuka sits is a pool of blood mingled with soil. Blood pours from the canine marks on Tezuka's left shoulder.

"Did another wolf bite you?" Fuji asks. He slumps down beside Tezuka and tosses the clothes to Tezuka's lap.

"No." Tezuka replies.

"Then what happened?" Fuji asks further. He tears the sleeve of his own shirt and ties it around Tezuka's wound.

"I bit myself." Tezuka answers simply.

Fuji feels Tezuka's raspy but warm breath against his. "Nothing to eat?"

Tezuka turns away. "Nothing."

"Yes," Fuji says, assisting Tezuka to wear the clothes. "It's almost winter and the animals have taken shelter."

"I would have eaten your Grandmother."

Fuji shakes his head and offers the piece of ham to Tezuka. "She's dead."

"I could have eaten you."

Fuji nods. "I know. But I don't think you would." He flashes a tiny smile and pats Tezuka's uninjured shoulder. "Food and rest will be good for you." He watches as Tezuka tears away the meat, just as a hungry predator would.

Tezuka finishes the ham and leans back against the tree. His brown eyes stare at Fuji. "Why are you staying? Aren't you afraid?"

"This will protect me." Fuji chuckles. He indicates Yumiko's cloak.

Tezuka is too tired to respond. He shuts his eyes and goes to sleep.

Fuji takes Tezuka's head on his lap. He counts Tezuka's ribs that rise and fall as Tezuka takes short and shallow breaths. Tezuka does live in the area; Tezuka lives in the forest. Now he understands why Tezuka is so quiet; Tezuka doesn't usually meet anyone in the dense woods. Fuji drapes the crimson hood around Tezuka, like a blanket. This time, he is sure that it does protect.

**-End-**

**A/N:** Shall try to update Dictionary and OYIF after this.


End file.
